Conventionally, a puzzle game which enables competitive play between players has been known. For example, there has been a puzzle game having immediacy, in which players can compete to align puzzle blocks falling from above and make them disappear.
In the above game, during the competitive play, each player continuously operates the same controller.
Therefore, it is a feature of the exemplary embodiments to provide a game system which enables a new way to play a game, in which each player is caused to operate another controller during competitive play.
In order to attain the feature described above, for example, the following configuration examples are exemplified.
A configuration example is a game system capable of performing a game process of a multiplayer game by using a plurality of operation devices, and the game system includes: a plurality of first-type operation devices; a second-type operation device different from the first-type operation devices; a main game processing section; a second operation device utilization processing section; and a restoration processing section. The main game processing section performs the multiplayer game process that is progressed based on operations by the plurality of first-type operation device. The second operation device utilization processing section causes any player to stop the operation with the first type-operation device while the main game processing section is conducting the game in accordance with the operations by the plurality of first-type operation devices, and performs a predetermined process that needs an operation with the second-type operation device. The restoration processing section causes the player who has stopped the operation to return to the operation with the first-type operation device, when a predetermined condition is satisfied in the predetermined process that needs the operation with the second type operation device.
According to the above configuration example, while a plurality of players play the game using the first-type operation devices, any player is caused to operate the second-type operation device different from the first-type operation devices. Thus, a new way to play the game can be provided.
In another configuration example, the second operation device utilization processing section causes the main game processing section not to accept the operation from the first-type operation device operated by the any player, while the main game processing section is conducting the game, and performs a process of causing the player to perform a sub game that is progressed based on the operation with the second-type operation device. When a predetermined condition is satisfied in the process of the sub game, the restoration processing section performs a process of restoring the main game processing section to the state where it can accept the operation from the first-type operation device of the player who has been caused to play the sub game. Further, the second operation device utilization processing section may perform the predetermined process that needs the operation with the second-type operation device, when a predetermined condition in the main game is satisfied during the progress of the game by the main game processing section.
According to the above configuration example, while a plurality of players play the game, any player is caused to be incapable of performing the operation to hinder the game progress of the player, and then the player is caused to operate the second-type operation device to cancel such a situation. Thus, a new way to play the game can be provided.
In another configuration example, the second-type operation device may include a display section, and an operation section that is not included in the first-type operation devices, and the second operation device utilization processing section may display an image relating to the predetermined process on the display section of the second-type operation device, and perform the predetermined process based on an operation content of the operation section that is not included in the first-type operation devices. Further, the operation section of the second-type operation device, which is not included in the first-type operation devices, may be a touch panel.
According to the above configuration example, the second-type operation device can be operated using the operation section that is not included in the first-type operation devices. For example, when the operation section is a touch panel, it is possible to cause the player to perform an intuitive and simple operation. Thereby, for example, in a competitive game having immediacy, the difficulty of the operation to the second-type operation device can be reduced while a sense of tension is increased due to the incapability of operating the first-type operation device. Thus, the difficulty of the game to return to the competitive game play can be made moderate to enhance the fun of the game.
In another configuration example, the main game processing section may perform a competitive game process as the multiplayer game process, and the second operation device utilization processing section may perform the predetermined process that needs the operation with the second-type operation device, as a process of stopping the progress of the main game process of a player as an opponent.
Further, the main game processing section may perform a puzzle game as the competitive game.
Furthermore, the second operation device utilization processing section may perform a sub game process that is progressed based on the operation with the second-type operation device, as the predetermined process that needs the operation with the second-type operation device, and the restoration processing section may perform a process of causing the player who has stopped the operation to return to the operation with the first-type operation device, when a clear condition that has been defined in advance as a sub game clear condition is satisfied by the operation with the second-type operation device.
Moreover, the sub game may be a game that causes a player to perform a predetermined input operation continuously a predetermined number of times or more. When the predetermined input operation has been continuously performed the predetermined number of times or more, the restoration processing section may determine that the clear condition is satisfied, and perform the process of causing the player who has stopped the operation to return to the operation with the first-type operation device. Further, the sub game may be a game in which a player is caused to find a predetermined object hidden in a screen. The restoration processing section may determine whether or not the predetermined object is found by the player in the sub game. Upon determining that the predetermined object is found, the restoration processing section may determine that the clear condition is satisfied, and perform the process of causing the player who has stopped the operation to return to the operation with the first-type operation device.
According to the configuration example, for example, the fun of a competitive puzzle game can be enhanced.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to provide a new way to play a game in which a player is caused to exchange a controller for another controller while playing a competitive game, and thus the fun of the competitive game can be enhanced.